


Extra #2

by be_the_trash



Series: Help and Extras [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Mark, Schizophrenia, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_the_trash/pseuds/be_the_trash
Summary: Mark's POV of one of Jack's episodes. No context needed/it just doesn't exist.





	Extra #2

They were playing a game on the second floor of Jack's house when Anti decided to show up.

Mark tried to help, but as always he only made things worse and Jack ended up running while screaming his ass off to the balcony. Before Mark could even form a coherent thought, he was poised to jump.

Now Mark had to _not fuck this up_ because this was his boyfriend he was trying to help.

Jack was whispering under his breath, probably to Anti, but Mark ignored it, "Jack. It's okay, I-"

Jack screamed and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Mark took the opportunity and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him from the ledge of the balcony.

Jack screamed again, thrashing against him, "Get off me, get off me, get off me, Anti!"

Mark didn't let go, "Jack, it's Mark, not Anti. It's Mark."

Jack kept struggling, "No! No, stop it! Anti, no!"

Jack was surprisingly strong. Taking Mark by surprise, he threw himself to the ground, breaking Mark's grip and slamming his head into the ground. Horrified, Mark knelt down and immediately tried to check Jack's head, but he was already up.

Mark was too slow as Jack climbed up onto the ledge. He lunged forward, but Jack was already falling. Mark shouted his name, frozen. A million possibilities raced through his head, his mind telling him he was dead. Mark cursed the thought and raced downstairs and it the door.

He found Jack lying on the ground, crying and holding his foot. "Jack!" Mark cried and ran towards him, checking him for other injuries, finding only a few small scrapes. His head was cut and bleeding from when he slammed it on the floor, but other than .

"I think it's broken," Jack whispered, gesturing to his foot, to which Mark nodded.

"Let's get you to a hospital."

Tears poured from Jack's eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mark. I'm such a burden, you should just dump me and find someone who doesn't drag you down."

"How could you ever think I would want to dump you? You aren't a burden. Don't say that, ever." Mark gave him a quick kiss then said, "Now let's get you to the car, I'll carry you "

Jack burried his face into Mark's neck as Mark scooped him up and carried him bridal style to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, or don't. There's really nothing to comment on. I literally wrote this because of the line in MCR's I'm not Okay "remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor"
> 
> I wanted it to be totally different, but also I wasn't creative enough. So here we go!


End file.
